This invention relates to a new device tool for the cooling system and fully visible of water level in the radiator while the engine is running and the temperature of water is getting hot. Said invention is easy to install, remove, and clean from the radiator hose. Said invention was built with the notch in three different sizes fitting most radiator hoses. Said invention will prevent the wrong estimate or diagnosis from the mechanics or the consumers which can lead to damage to the engine and the automatic transmission.
The cooling system devices heretofore developed with material apply for automotive engines who have old design for cooling system. These were made by woven glass hose, polyvinyl hose, and plastic. Currently used material only holds and supports the fluid temperature up to 185 F. degree. If the fluid gets too hot, these materials will melt and damage the system. Further, some prior art simply used a long hose or long tube to replace the whole rubber hose and it was expensive to install since they required special mounting provisions as well as additional hoses and fittings.
This present invention tool will check the coolant system without opening the radiator cap while the engine temperature is hot. The disclosed device provides the most safety and fully visible inspection device insertable in cooling system hoses where the temperature of the coolant goes up to 350 degrees. There are two ways to install the disclosed device in the radiator hose. First, use a short radiator hose and connect it to the neck or top inlet of the radiator. Then connect the device tool with the radiator with the two heads of the radiator hoses and secure it by using hose clamps at both sides.
Second, cut the radiator hose and connected it with the disclosed device inserted in the resulting gap, and secure it therein by using hose clamps on both sides.